


Come Away With Me

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your girls travel to Canada to see Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Come Away With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340117) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



A/N: I don’t know much about Crimson Peak (the same as many of us probably) and I’ve never left the US and don’t know a whole lot about Canada, so you’ll have to excuse me.

****

After days of asking and pleading, you finally agreed to join your husband in Canada while he worked on filming his movie. Together, with your daughters Clarissa and Mae, you boarded the plane to Toronto, where he would be waiting. You had a smile on your face as the girls watched the in-flight movie, which happened to be a Disney movie.

“Mommy?” Mae said, tugging on your sleeve. You looked down at her. “Are we going to see daddy?” The six year old was so precious. You smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Of course sweetie.” You said. “Just relax and watch your movie.” She smiled and went back to the movie that her and her sister were watching. You rested your eyes on your way to Toronto.

****

Soon, you landed. The girls held your hand and walked with you as you looked for your husband. That’s when you saw him. He had mid-length hair dyed black for this role and it was starting to curl a bit. He had a huge smile on his face when he saw you and the girls. They let go of your hands and ran to him.

“Daddy!” They said. He knelt down and hugged them both to him.

“Hi Tom.” You said, smiling and walking towards him. Tom stood up, holding the girls hands.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said, gently kissing you. “I’m so glad you came.”

“The girls had a break at school.” You explained. “So I figured why not?” He smiled and kissed you again.

“Eww!” The girls said. You and Tom both laughed. You held Mae and Tom’s hands while he held Clarissa’s.

“There so many wonderful things that I need to show you.” Tom explained. “I have the day off, so I’m going to take you guys and show you the sights.” The girls both cheered. You were happy just to be spending the day with your husband.

****

After a day of exploring Toronto, the four of you made your way to Tom’s place that the studio had rented for him to stay in. It had one bedroom, but there was a pull-out couch for the girls to sleep on. And once they were in their pajamas and under the warm blanket, they were out for the night. You smiled at their sleeping forms. Tom took your hand and led you to the bedroom then. He kissed your neck.

“Did you have a good day?” He asked, running his hand on your arms. You smiled.

“The best.” You said. He smiled against your skin.

“So, how about we have a good night and make another kid?” He asked you. You giggled and turned to face him, kissing him. You were both smiles as you tumbled on to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
